Drive Away
by fearlessgurl283
Summary: Set of drabbles about Aang and other characters using songs as inspiration. The lyrics have to do with the story and what is happening to the characters, and thus will be in each drabble. Newest chapter: Chasing Cars. NOW COMPLETE. Z/K
1. Dirty Little Secret

A/N- I was mowing the grass and besides thinking of more chapters to my other set of drabbles (Dance Inside) when I thought how perfect the songs by the band, the All-American Rejects, as well as some songs by other artists, go with Avatar. Many of them fit perfectly with different characters situations, from ones that go along with Zuko needing to continue on when its hard or 'move along' (that's the song name too), to ones that have to do with Zuko's relationship with his father, his father being like an 'evil' king ('top of the world' fits perfectly here, having to do with kings needing to 'lose their crowns' and get knocked from their high horses, like Ozai needs).

I decided to make some drabbles up based on the songs and put the lyrics in each. _In these drabbles you will find that the lyrics are in italics_. This drabble has to do with the song "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects.

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

She shut her eyes, praying that they would be asleep. Soon Aang and Sokka settled down for the night in their sleeping bags. She listened for awhile, waiting with her eyes closed until they went to sleep. Soon she could hear Sokka's snoring and Aang's light breathing. She crept out of her sleeping bag and ran as quietly as she could into the forest.

He was already there staring out at the moon with his back turned to her when she got to the clearing. "So you decided to show?" he asked with his back still turned to her.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

"Did I make you wait?" she asked sarcastically, "Does the poor Prince Zuk-" She was cut off as he brought her closer to him, covering her lips with his. She moaned. This is what she had been waiting for, what she'd been wanting. They broke away for air and they stared into each other's eyes, shinning gold eyes meeting sky blue ones. She brought her lips back to his and deepened the kiss.

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

She felt faint and was only supported by his strong arms around her waist. She stopped kissing him and smiled. He gently led her over to an old oak tree, both of them resting their backs against it. His arms came around her and she snuggled into his embrace.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Her eyelids fluttered as she looked up at the moon. It was a long day and she was tired. Her last thought was that she needed to get back to Sokka and Aang before daybreak. She soon fell asleep in his arms in the middle of the forest, the two of them alone.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

A few hours later, she woke abruptly. She felt warm and wondered why. She then tried to turn and found herself trapped in his arms. She quickly untangled herself. She needed to get out of there and fast before Sokka and Aang found her there. It was almost daybreak already.

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

He woke up and she was no longer in his arms. He knew she went back to the Avatar and her brother. He sighed. He knew it was for the best, but he wished there was a time when they could be together without hiding from everyone else.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the sun slowly rising. He needed to get back as well, before his uncle started worrying and came looking for him. He took one last glance at the way the girl had come the night before and the same way she had left, and started walking in the other direction. _Until we meet again…Katara._

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_


	2. Move Along

A/N- I was bored, didn't feel like studying for finals, and there were no updated stories on Avatar for me to read so I decided to write the next drabble in this set. I couldn't think of one for "Stab My Back" because right now in the show, no one has been cheated on because no one has had a girlfriend or boyfriend right now, which is what the song is about. I don't want to be a mean author and make a Zutara- but have Katara break Zuko's heart with someone else to do "Stab My Back" so I'm just going to leave that one out and if it happens in the show later, then I'll use it. (Or if I feel evil one day and am angry with Zuko!)

The next song was "Move Along" and there's a ton of ways to do this one, but I like this way. See, for this song you could use different characters or use a different situation when Zuko needs to 'move along', but I personally thought this was the best instant to use the song.

* * *

**Move Along**

Why did everyone think he was weak? His father said that his sister was "born lucky" and that he was "lucky to be born". His sister lied to him constantly, telling him things like his father wanting him home to get his hopes up, just to smash them down again.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

Now his sister challenged him to a fight. He had almost lost, but then his uncle had come and helped him up. The Avatar, the waterbending girl, an earthbending girl, and the water tribe boy had teemed up with his uncle and him to fight against Azula. Then she pulled a dirty trick and used lightning to hurt his uncle.

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

He had never felt more lost at that moment. Azula had destroyed the final person that actually cared about him. But then the waterbending girl had offered to help him. He had refused, having too much pride to accept help from her. She had come back, though and he didn't know why. He wanted to refuse her help. His pride spoke for him and he didn't want anyone's help, he didn't need anyone's help.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

But she had insisted. She was just as stubborn as him. Katara; that was her name, she had reached out to him when all hope seemed lost. She had brought her water skin and started bending the water into a healing glove on his uncle. It didn't work, his uncle was still badly hurt. Zuko felt a part of him break inside.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

She looked troubled for a moment, but then her eyes lit up and she brought out a different pouch of water, one that looked special. She tried again and this time the wound vanished. He looked on in surprise and amazement. Katara had healed his uncle. She had fixed the one person that cared. But now he knew that he had another person to add to his small list. _Katara_. She had helped his continue on when all his hope was gone.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_


	3. Change Your Mind

A/N- I was studying for my Spanish final and decided that I needed a break, so I decided to write another drabble for this set of drabbles. The next song by All-American Rejects, "It Ends Tonight" didn't really work because again, nobody is breaking off things because nobody in the show are couples currently and I really don't feel like making a couple and breaking off right now, so I'm not going to do that one. I might do it later, along with "Stab My Back" if I feel like it. But this next song really fits, so here you go!

* * *

**Change Your Mind**

_Don't solve the problem,_

_When danger is better_

_Far away where you stock them_

_In cages that tether_

She frowned as she looked at the unconscious prince. Why was he so stubborn? Why did he refuse help from anyone all the time? When he clearly needed it, too. He needed to let go of his pride and let others help him. She sighed and started healing all the burns on his back.

_And all the bridges you've burned,_

_Leave you trapped off at all sides_

_And now the tables do turn,_

_And it's all gone, what's left for you_

If it was up to him, he would be all alone, for he didn't want help or anything else from anyone. Toph had told her that she had met an old man when she had left the group, who was alone, just as Toph was, but was tracking his nephew, who he had said refused help from him, his uncle. After they had battled Azula, Toph had put it together that the injured man was him and that Zuko was his nephew. When Toph had told her this, Katara realized that Zuko had left his uncle, when they clearly needed each other, to be alone. He had broken off contact with the one person still loyal to him.

_And when the sky is falling,_

_Don't look outside the window_

_Step back and hear I'm calling_

_Give up, don't take the fast road_

_It's just your doubt that binds you_

_Just drop those thoughts behind you now_

_Change your mind_

_And let go too soon_

During the battle his uncle had found him and helped him. When his uncle was in need, Zuko found that he couldn't help him and refused help from her, even when he knew she could and wanted to help. It was his stupid pride again speaking for him. He had looked so broken when his uncle was lying there, very injured and possibly dying.

_Sit down, you're sinking,_

_There's no one to watch you_

_Skip town, you're thinking,_

_There's no one to stop you_

But after she left him there and gotten some sleep, something had pulled her back to try and help him. She didn't know why. He refused help from her, he had pushed her away. When she had gotten where Zuko and Iroh last were, she had found a very injured Iroh and an unconscious Zuko. She had tended to Iroh's wounds and now turned to Zuko.

_And all the bridges you've burned,_

_Leave you trapped off at all sides_

_And now the tables do turn,_

_And it's all gone, what's left for you_

He couldn't refuse help now. He desperately needed it and would die without her help. She smiled, thinking clearly of how he would be outraged and probably injure himself more when he woke up and found out she had helped him. She pressed a wet washcloth to his forehead. She was going to help him anyways.

_And when the sky is falling,_

_Don't look outside the window_

_Step back and hear I'm calling_

_Give up, don't take the fast road_

_It's just your doubt that binds you_

_Just drop those thoughts behind you now_

_Change your mind_

_And let go too soon_

He opened his eyes and was almost blinded by the sun's brightness. He tried to get up, but was too weak. He couldn't remember much, but he thought he might have lost consciousness after trying to help Iroh for awhile. He hadn't had food for awhile and probably fainted from the lack of it. He looked over and saw the waterbender healing his wounds. He couldn't believe it. Now the Avatar and his friends had rescued him. Why? He didn't need anyone's help, definitely not theirs. He didn't need the waterbender healing him either. He tried to get up again, but winced in pain.

_Don't run away,_

_Stop feeling fine_

_It's better than your worst, your worst day_

_No words to say, I'll give you mine,_

_And pocket all the hurt, and just stay_

_Don't run away_

_It's better than your worst, your worst day_

He remembered at the North Pole when he had tried to capture the Avatar. It had almost worked, but the water tribe peasant, the waterbender girl and some other girl had rescued Aang. Then they had rescued him, just like they had done now. Why? Why had they helped him?

_And when the sky is falling,_

_Don't look outside the window_

_Step back and hear I'm calling_

_Give up, don't take the fast road_

After sitting there for awhile, he finally admitted that it was his pride that had made him refuse their help and that he did need their help. But his pride yet again kept him from saying thanks for helping him and admitting that he did need their help.

_And when the sky is falling,_

_Don't look outside the window_

_Step back and hear I'm calling_

_Give up, don't take the fast road_

_It's just your doubt that binds you_

_Just drop those thoughts behind you now_

_Change your mind_

_And let go too soon_

She was so busy tending to his wounds that she didn't notice when he woke up. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, startling her.

"Why? Because…I don't know, maybe you need the help?" she retorted softly. He scowled, but did not respond. There seemed to be an inner battle going on in his head. His gaze softened, one side finally winning, and said, "Thank you" very softly. She looked up startled, but smiled when she saw the sincere expression on his face. He had finally accepted some help. It was about time.

_Don't run away_

_Change your mind_

_And let go too soon_


	4. Stab My Back

A/N- I'll give you three guesses to who this one is about and the first two don't count. And FYI, it's not the person you think I'm writing about. Let's see how fast you can figure out who the two guys are in the story and who is who.

* * *

**Stab My Back**

He couldn't believe it. He had thought she had liked him. He had thought their kiss was an indication. His face hardened. No, she hadn't liked him that way. The way he liked, maybe even loved, her.

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_Walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

Maybe she had pretended to or maybe it was just him. Maybe he had mistaken her actions for more than friendship, but he was wrong. He remembered clearly how he had found out. He should have known. It was that- that- he couldn't even put words to the person he was thinking about, he was so angry. It was that _person's _fault.

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It hasn't done a lot for you_

He had been so happy. He had everything he had wanted. A girl he loved and friends ready to fight with him to the end. When she had laughed with him, he had thought he had seen something, something he liked in her laugh. But no, it had been his imagination. She loved _him. _That person he couldn't bare to put a name to, it hurt him so much just to think about it.

_And every time he held you close_

_Yeah, were you thinking of me_

_When I needed you the most_

_Well I hope that you're happy_

It had started rather innocently, rather. He was the first person to befriend that _person_. Even she didn't like that guy, and she was one of the most accepting people you would ever meet. No, she had hated the guy_-_ he was her enemy. But then they had gotten closer, realizing that they weren't so different after all.

_The phone rings_

_And she screams_

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_Walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

She had seemed happier when she was in _his _embrace. Their first kiss pained him. He had never thought he would ever agree with Sokka, but it was disgusting. He couldn't believe she loved _him_.

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

At that moment she had taken his heart and ground it into diminutive pieces. His heart had been hardened from that moment forth. He had wanted to hurt that guy so much and make her watch, just to make her see how much she had hurt him. No, he wasn't a violent person. He would put his hurt away for more constructive reasons…

_I hope that love he gave you_

_Was just enough to save you_

_You nearly broke my heart_

_Just look at what you're tearing apart_

When he had fought Fire Lord Ozai he had mustered up every little piece of hurt she had administered to him and inflicted the hurt into his fighting. With all that rage, he defeated the Fire Lord quickly. Afterward he had been sad. The war was over and he didn't have anything to live for. _He _had her- _he_ would make her Fire Lady to his Fire Lord. _They_ would have their happily ever after. And he would be alone.

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_Walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

When they had asked him to live in the palace with them, he had declined, saying it was his duty to keep peace between all the nations. But really, he couldn't stand to see them together.

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It hasn't done a lot for you_

Five years passed slowly enough and he had finally pushed her out of his mind. He was finally happy now but then she had asked him to come back so she could show him something. He had declined at first, but then she had asked him to do it for _her_. He accepted and came back to the Fire Nation, like he done all those years ago. When he saw her, his eyes lit up with joy. But she was not alone nor was she just with her husband. A little girl ran up to him and almost knocked him over from surprise. She looked exactly like _her_. His heart that had finally been repaired broke into smaller parts than before and he found he could no longer pick up the pieces.

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_It never was enough to do_

_It hasn't done a lot for you_


	5. It Ends Tonight

**It Ends Tonight**

He couldn't understand her. He didn't understand her at all. Half the time she was angry at him and fighting him, throwing waves and water at him. The other half she was looking oddly at him, almost dreamily. Of course, he was just as confused about his feelings for her.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all_

_And all that wants_

_And all that needs_

_All I don't want to need at all_

They were enemies, even though they now traveled together. They hated each other. She was a waterbending peasant; he was the banished fire prince. But yet half his brain was screaming that he was being ignorant of the feelings he had for her. What feelings? He certainly didn't have any feelings for her. And if he did, it would never work out. He should banish those feelings from his mind and harden his heart. He had to end it. He couldn't do this. She was tearing him apart.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

They were at opposite ends again. She was yelling at him for being a stubborn, arrogant, spoiled prince. He had yelled back angrily that she was annoying, a brat, and a peasant. They didn't notice the water tribe boy looking on with amusement or the Avatar looking on confused and concerned. They only noticed each other, with hate in their eyes, confusion and other feelings in their hearts.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

Oh how he hated her. He had no idea why he had joined the Avatar's group, though he remembered it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Ridiculous. He couldn't stand to be around _her_. He lobbed a fire ball at her.

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone_

_I can't explain what you can't explain_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain _

Oh, so now it had turned to real physical fighting, she thought angrily. Well, if he was going to do that, so would she. She bended some water from the stream nearby and threw a wave at him. Serves him right, she thought, ignoring the pain she felt when it went through his defenses and knocked him to the ground. She couldn't stand him; he was so high and mighty with his pride and his nose stuck up in the air, thinking he was better than everyone else.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

They both fired their strongest attack at each other, too angry for words. The attacks hit each other and bounded back at them, knocking both of the teens down. For a second there was concern and pain for the other in both of their eyes. Gold met blue and they were soon on their feet again, throwing insults at each other yet again.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_

He looked at her with disgust. His patience was wearing thin and pretty soon he knew he would explode. He was better off without her, anyway. He started walking away, swearing to not return. He ignored the little pinning in his heart for her and walked angrily into the woods.

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_Its better that I see it through your eyes_

She smirked. He would be back, she knew he would. He couldn't survive on his own, even though he tried to and refused help from everyone. A part of her was hurting, worrying that he was serious this time that he wouldn't come back. A bigger part of her was saying, _who needs him anyway?_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

The Avatar looked at both of them, worried and concerned. He watched Zuko run off angrily into the woods and Katara watch him go. It was too bad that the hate part of their hearts were winning, he thought, because they had more in common than they thought.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_

He sighed. "Why can't they just admit they like each other already?" he moaned to Sokka, Katara not being within hearing distance and Zuko off in the forest. "I know!" Sokka muttered, "As much as I hate seeing my sister with _him_, it would solve so many of our problems if they stopped fighting already. I can't get any sleep around here!" Sokka turned over, trying to sleep and Aang sighed again. It was too late now, but tomorrow he was going to make a plan to get them to admit it, even if he got hurt in the process, so long as it gave him peace and quiet already.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_


	6. Night Drive

A/N- I got notes from people telling me that they loved this set of drabbles, but that the Avatar parts weren't 'beefy' enough, that the lyrics were bigger than the story. So I cut down on the lyrics and 'beefed up' the story. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Night Drive**

The night was just beginning and he couldn't get to sleep. He sat up, looking around. She was awake as well, sitting near the dying fire, staring into the red embers. She had a far away look on her face and as he walked over to her he saw her turn and look at his face, her face looking questionable. He sat down and she turned back to the fire, watching the fire die and listening to the embers crackle. They sat in silence for awhile, the full moon bearing down on them, the sky clear of stars. He broke the silence and quietly asked, "So what are you going to do after the war is over?" She didn't turn her face but sighed, her face clouding with sorrow.

"_How_ the war ends is a deciding factor in what I'm going to do." Her face, so soft and gentle, gained years instantly when she started to think about the end of the war. He was silent, waiting for her to continue. "I know I'm supposed to be all hopeful and happy that Aang will master earthbending and firebending by the time the comet comes, so then he will defeat the fire lord, but I have my doubts. I suppose if Aang really does defeat the fire lord, my brother and I will search for my father." She smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes and he felt a nagging sensation in him to comfort her, but before he could do anything she continued.

"That is, if he's alive. But I have hope that he still is, fighting against the fire nation with the other male members of our tribe, and we can go home together to the South Pole, back home." She smiled, and this time her grin lit up her face. She turned to face him and the moonlight shined upon her ocean blue eyes, making them like bright pools of water.

"You would like him, I'm sure of it. He's overprotective of Sokka and I, but aren't all fathers?" His face hardened as he was reminded of his own father.

_I know you_

_So better than the city in the rear view_

_I drive to_

_Eliminate the ball that I'm chained to_

She turned to him, forgetting her slip, but remembered instantaneously with guilt when she saw his face turned up in an ugly grimace, his eyes glazed over. She had made him remember his own father, and what a father he had. She turned the conversation away from such dangerous waters, but the damage was already done. He no longer heard anything she said, walking through memories.

He remembered the day of his Agni Kai, as clear as water. How he had argued with his uncle to let him go into his father's war chamber. How his uncle had eventually but reluctantly let him go in, reminding him to not speak out. Then how he had completely forgotten his uncle's words and spoken out against the old general who had wanted to sacrifice that division of soldiers as bait. How his father had been angry and had demanded an Agni Kai to settle the matter. Then how he had agreed, because he been unafraid, thinking he would be dueling the old general. He grimaced painfully thinking of how wrong he had been. At the Agni Kai he had found out that it was _his father_ he would dueling, since it had been in _his father's_ war room he had spoken out of turn,_ his father_ whom he had disrespected. He had gotten down on his hands and knees, begging, pleading for mercy, but to no avail. His father had demanded that he get up and fight him, and he had refused. He knew his father had been humiliated, but he didn't think his father would _actually_ fight him, actually send fire at him.

Again, he had been wrong. He had screamed as the flames touched his skin, burning him. Unbearable pain had ripped through him. His hand went up to touch his scar, fingering it, as he thought about that day. It would always be a reminder to what had occurred there at the Agni Kai, what his father had done to him, what his father _thought_ of him.

Then his father had banished him, saying he was a disgrace. His father had set upon him the 'task' of capturing the Avatar, saying it was the only way he could be redeemed, the only way he could return to the Fire Nation, return for his throne, his crown. His father had set the task, knowing fully well that the Avatar had been gone for one hundred years, having disappeared; knowing that it was a fool's errand and that Zuko would be chasing after nothing for most of the time. He had been a fool to believe that his father actually wanted him back. When the Avatar had actually been sighted, it had given him hope that he might actually be able to come home, home to his father's welcoming arms.

He scoffed. What an idiot he had been. His father didn't want him back, he had never loved him. He realized that now, and that was why he had joined the Avatar, known as Aang, and his friends, helping Aang learn firebending. He might come back to the Fire Nation, but he as heck wasn't coming back to run into his father's arms. No, he would come back to help Aang _fight_ the fire lord, _fight_ the person all the other nations had despised for so long, the person he had only recently begun to see in a different way.

_Take me break me_

_Every mile further there's a part of me that slips away_

_One day you'll see_

_Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay_

She stopped talking, seeing him caught in his reverie. He hadn't heard a word she said after that sentence about fathers. She knew that he was thinking about his Agni Kai. She remembered when he had told her about it, because he had been so reluctant to tell her, and when he did, she remembered she had lost him for a moment. His face had hardened and turned undistinguishable, making him look like the old Zuko, the hard and cruel one, the one trying to capture Aang so that he could return to the Fire Nation, to try and regain his father's love. The Zuko he was becoming had all but disappeared from his face and emotions. His father had caused him so much pain that she wondered how he carried on each day with his head held high, bearing his scar for all to see. Of course, she also knew that he had thought about taking his own life a couple of times, because he thought he didn't have anything else to live for. She had shown him that he was wrong, that there was much to live for. She had given him love and support, helping him like no one else had. She had changed him, revealing the part of him that was constantly hidden, the part of him that _no one else_ _had thought_ _was in him._

She had not seen him before his Agni Kai, before his scar, so she had not known what he was like back then. But she knew now that it was the Zuko that was helping Aang master firebending, the Zuko that was traveling with them, and not trying to capture Aang, _the Zuko that loved her_. She brought him into her embrace, holding him, trying to wash all his troubles away. She knew that they could not be washed away, but she tried nonetheless. His uncle gave him the love that his father had never given him, and she gave him the love that he had never had. The love he had given back to her, the love that she hadn't had either, the love that filled them both. She brought him closer, then pulled back a bit, so she could look into his soulful golden eyes.

He was amazed she cared. When she embraced him, he had felt her pain and concern for him and he had felt like crying. No one had ever hugged him like that since before his mother had disappeared. She really and truly cared for him, she didn't feel pain for herself and her troubles; she felt pain for _him_. When she had pulled back and looked into his eyes he had felt like she was searching his soul for something. And she found it. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears and he felt something welling up in him. How had he ever mistaken his father's love for this? His father had never loved him, never would. His uncle had loved him like his own son and he finally appreciated that. But now he had her love as well and he loved her back. _Was it love? _Yes, he knew it was. And as long as he had her, his father could never hurt him again.

He brought her closer and brought her lips to his, releasing all the passion he had held on to for these past few weeks. She fulfilled him, made him whole. "Don't ever leave me." He murmured, breaking the kiss.

"Never" she replied, her words filled with hope, love and promise.

_Drive all night_

_Never gonna get me_

_Night by night_

_To get away from it all_

_Fight, fight, fight_

_All you wanna do is hurt me_

_You wrecked my life_

_So I'm gonna have to drive all night_


	7. 11:11 PM

A/N- This was a song I was unsure I could do a drabble for; I just couldn't think of an idea that would go with the song. Finally, one came to me, though I'm not sure I entirely think it goes with the song. You'll just have to read and decide for yourself!

* * *

**11:11 PM**

The sun burned a bright crimson with tints of yellow and orange as it set in the horizon. The moon slowly rose with the climax of their battle. Water was turned to steam as it met fire in a harsh 'ssss' sound and formed a cloud around the two, obstructing their sight if only for a minute. The steam cleared and it was back to fighting again, the river's smooth surface disturbed as she drew waves from it. He followed up with a fire kick that missed her just barely and disappeared, meeting the river instead.

She noticed the sun setting, the moon rising and smirked. It was her time of day; night. She summoned water, forming it into a water whip and send it reeling at him, ready to smack him with its force. He summoned fire, but her power was steadily growing and the water drove past his fire and knocked him to the ground. He got up, only to be knocked down again by another water whip. He refused to lose, though, and rolled to the side, jumping up and sent a blazing punch her way. She quickly evaporated it with her water and ran a circle around him, making him place himself in front of the river and her water source. He was barely hanging on and it only took one moderately powerful wave to knock him to the ground and he couldn't get up, try as he might. He summoned a flame, but it flickered out and he almost fainted from the effort. She walked over to him, knowing it was over and stood over him.

"I win" she said, smirking. He sent a glare her way but did not have the strength to say anything.

"What was our deal this time?" She said sarcastically, looking as if she was pondering it, "Oh yeah, I remember. Since I won, you have to one; stop chasing and trying to capture Aang, and two; join us and teach Aang firebending." He glared at her again. They had made a bet concerning what happened to the Avatar. Zuko had said that he won she would hand over the Avatar, and wouldn't chase him back to the Fire Nation, thinking that he would win early. Thinking that it would be an easy battle; thinking that he would win _before_ the sun set and before the moon came up, granting her greater waterbending power, making her have an advantage over him. Not thinking that she had improved since the North Pole. Not thinking about how short the time was before the sun set. He obviously had not been thinking much _at all_, and it was his downfall. Now he would have to _join_ the Avatar _and_ teach him firebending. What a joy. He snarled in his head. He might join them and teach the Avatar, but he wouldn't do it willingly.

_All the windows_

_Swear to miss you_

_And the doors are cell block tight_

_Sweet sedation_

_Sweep the issues_

_And the clocks about to strike_

She put her arm under his armpit and helped him up. He almost fell over again, but she put her arm under his one armpit, around his back and under the other armpit, holding him up. They walked slowly back to the camp, with him stumbling every few steps. They finally reached the camp, around which people were in their sleeping bags, asleep.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH _HIM_????" Sokka screamed. Apparently, they were _faking _sleep.

"Calm down Sokka, I found Aang a firebending teacher. He promised to join us and teach Aang and to stop chasing and trying to capture Aang. He gave me his word, _on his honor_ that he would do this _if_ I won the bet. Since I _did_ win, he will do exactly that. And I will hurt him if he tries anything, I promise you that. Now go back to sleep already, I'll tend to him." She glared at Sokka, who sat stubbornly in the sleeping bag, refusing to go back to sleep.

"Fine. Stay awake all night for all I care." She whispered angrily, glaring at Sokka still. She turned and looked at Zuko. He had fainted sometime when she was arguing with Sokka. Katara sighed and laid him on her sleeping bag and looked at him, checking for any injuries. Apart from some minor cuts and bruises that she healed, and the scar over his left eye that he would always have, he was fine. She sighed again. She grabbed the extra sleeping bag from among their extra supplies, laid down in it and tried to go to sleep.

She lay preoccupied with her thoughts for a long time, staring up at the nearly full moon. Katara knew that they had some rough times ahead of them, especially now that Zuko was in their group. She moaned, not believing that the spoiled brat of a prince was with them now and would stay with them. _What had she been thinking?_ She looked over at his sleeping figure, and a thoughtful look appeared on her face. She wasn't sure, but she had thought she had seen a sorrow-filled look on his face before after she had won, almost as if he _wanted_ to join their group and was truthful when he said he would agree to teach Aang firebending and would do it _peacefully_. It had been replaced by a glare quickly enough and she doubted that what she had seen had really been there. Katara turned over and found a comfortable position. All her worries would have to wait for tomorrow.

_Did it call you down_

_Are you back just yet_

_Waiting now please come set me free_

_And the only sound is a minute left_

Tomorrow had come and gone. Days had gone by. Zuko was still as stubborn as ever. Today they had gotten in a fight over the war and were throwing insults at one another. It didn't last though, when suddenly a fire blast came out of nowhere and Appa swerved, barely avoiding getting hit by it. They forgot their argument as they now had to deal with bigger problems.

"We're being attacked by fire nation!" Sokka screamed, getting all upset and forgetting that it was obvious. No one else noticed, though, because they were just as panicked as he was.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Sokka said panicked, "We're in the middle of an ocean with nowhere to hide!" Everyone froze, realizing what Sokka said, though it was obvious to anyone not in their position.

"Sokka, steer Appa! I'll try to reflect some of these attacks." Aang said, throwing Appa's reins down. He used his airbending to detour one fire blast, but another one came just as fast. Suddenly, a fire nation ship came from behind them and shot a fire blast at Appa. Sokka and Aang didn't see it, but Katara did. Suddenly everything started going in slow motion as the fire blast came toward them. Part of it hit Appa and he screamed, turning on to his side for a moment, flinging a passenger off, before righting himself. Katara screamed.

"Zuko!"

_This could be, this could be the last time_

Time seemed to freeze if only for a second as Katara considered saving Zuko. A millisecond was all it took for thousands of doubts to rush through her head, all about not trusting him, all the bad things he had ever done to them, why she should _just let him fall to his death_. How he was an arrogant prince not worth saving, how this was it, _this would be how he died_. But in that same millisecond Katara was reminded of all the times he saved her, all the times he had helped her, of how he was teaching Aang firebending. Of how _they needed him_, _and he needed them to survive_ and that his good side outweighed his bad. That he was just a misunderstood person that just needed some love, _somebody to love and care for him. _

Time seemed to flash before Zuko's eyes as he fell off Appa. His Agni Kai. His banishment. His search for the Avatar. Finding the Avatar. Capturing and losing the Avatar, over and over again. Meeting _her. _Then fighting her. Their deal. His loss. Joining the Avatar. Teaching the Avatar- no; Aang, firebending. Hearing her laugh, seeing her. Arguing with her. His thoughts had become conflicted and Zuko realized, in that same millisecond that had Katara thinking, _that he didn't want to die._ Maybe before, but now? No. He had things to live for. At the same time, they both knew it was time to forgive and forget. They had things_worth living for _thatwould be messed up if they didn't do what they needed to do right now, at this moment.

In that moment, at the same time, they reached for each other's hands.

_It's a chance to fix mistakes_

_One more for the last time_

_Does it blow our dreams away_

_Don't waste this chance with your smile_

_10 seconds left on this dial,_

_This could be the last time_


	8. Top of the World

A/N- This is one of the first of this set of drabbles that I got an idea for; I just have been going in order of the songs on the CD and haven't gotten to this one until now. It's kind of similar to _'Night Drive'_, but there are differences, and things in this drabble that weren't in that one and vice versa.

* * *

**Top of the World**

He looked out at the moon thoughtfully. And to think that he had thought it would have been his downfall at the North Pole if the sun hadn't come up; for she had been more powerful than him when the moon was up. Only when the sun rose did he rise and blast her unconscious, grabbing the Avatar. Of course, he had ended up losing the Avatar after she beat him again when they found him, and then they had saved the Avatar and him, but that was another story, another day and he was over that. Capturing the Avatar had eventually become pointless, when his sister had declared his uncle, Iroh, and him enemies of the fire nation meaning that coming back would be pointless, as they would receive the same treatment as the captured Avatar and his friends.

He shuddered. Death was better than whatever Azula and his father would deal out. He and his uncle had then joined the Avatar, called Aang, and his group, knowing that since they were running from the same people and had the same goals in mind, they might as well do it together. Plus they would benefit from each other in many ways. His uncle and he had taught Aang firebending, as Aang practiced earthbending with the blind girl, Toph, and waterbending with the water tribe girl, Katara. All of them, even the water tribe boy with no bending, had been training for the final battle. Now it was the eve of the battle to end it all- the only thing that he was worried about was _how_ it would end- what the end would be; _the end of the __war_ or _the end of_ _them_. He had realized that he didn't want to die; not now. He wanted to live to see the end of his father's cruel reign.

Now he looked at the moon in reverence, instead of the contempt he used to have for it. Of course, he hadn't wanted to _destroy_ the moon spirit, like Zhao had; he just hadn't liked the moon before because his powers had been weakened. But everything was different now. He turned his head as she came by him and sat next to him. He sighed happily. _She_ was the reason for his change in thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly, seeing his calculating expression.

"Things." He answered, pausing before continuing, "Just about how we're on the same side now and it's the eve of the final battle, the battle to end the war. I'm worried what kind of end the war will take, though." He turned his face and looked at hers, reveling in her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled sadly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Me too. I'm hoping that Aang will defeat him, the war will end, and we'll all live in peace. My happily ever after. But I know it probably won't be like that even if Aang defeats him; there will be complications and it won't be the perfect happy ending we hope for." She looked down while speaking, then up at the moon when she finished. He was lost in thought, knowing exactly _who_ she was talking about. It brought a bitter taste and bad memories.

_Is there anybody out there_

_That wakes up with a bitter taste_

She was talking about his father, of course, Fire Lord Ozai, the evil tyrant that was seeking to end the war with the power of Sozin's comet at the end of summer. He had finally accepted that his father would never accept him, never love him and never let him come home. He received fatherly love from his uncle, a person who truly cared about him. It was kind of sad, really, that he had wasted all those years pinning for his father's love, trying to be someone that he wasn't, just to try and shine in his father's eyes, because he would never be that person his father wanted him to be. He would never get what he had so desperately wanted all those years. It was time wasted that he could never get back.

So now he had to make the most of the time he had left, and help the Avatar as repentance. And that he would do. He would help Aang, the Avatar, defeat his father, the tyrant that had directly and indirectly murdered and killed hundreds upon thousands of people. Lives that could never be returned. The other nations would never truly forgive the Fire Nation even if the Fire Nation lost the war. They would be hated for the rest of their lives, and the next Fire Lord would have a constant task of keeping peace and paying for the lives and damages done to the other nations. He ignored the tiny voice in his head saying that the next Fire Lord would most likely be him, because he didn't want to be hated like that, he didn't want to have to be in that dreadful position of repairing the broken bridges burned across the world. He hated his father for having put in that position. It still saddened and angered him that it was his father that was the cause of most of the problems in the world today and that he would have to be the one to 'mop up' all the messes once he became Fire Lord.

_It's a king that we put up there_

_And he's a short way to fall from grace_

She turned to him, and saw him lost in thought. Their recent long talks had helped her better understand him and his past, making her be able to know exactly what he was thinking about at that moment. She knew that he was thinking about his father and all the damage Ozai had done to the world. Her heart hardened as she thought of the death of her mother. Ozai had been the cause of her mother's death.

But she didn't hate him, because she was not that kind of person to hate anyone. It was too bad really, because he deserved it. Ozai deserved every amount of hate and contempt the other nations of the world, maybe even the other people of the fire nation, had for him. True, it had been Fire Lord Sozin that had started the war, Ozai's grandfather and Zuko's great-grandfather, but Ozai had done so much damage to the world in the little amount of time that he had been Fire Lord that she dismissed that. He was just as evil and power hungry as his father and grandfather before him. She wanted to be in the room when Aang defeated Ozai, because she wanted to see him taken down a level. _He needed to go down_.

_It's slowly filling upward_

_You can stand but you have no ground_

_I hear it from the lost words_

_They say it's time that you lost your crown_

Her eyes softened as she looked at Zuko, not believing that he was Ozai's son. She believed that he had inherited most of his mother's traits, because she couldn't see any of Ozai's traits in him. The only things that she thought might be from his father were Zuko's hot-temperedness, stubbornness, and arrogance. Those traits she could deal with, and she did deal with them daily. He had lost his arrogance during his life as a refugee from the fire nation, and although he still was hot-tempered and stubborn, she liked those parts of him.

She remembered something her grandmother had once told her; that people's eyes were the windows of their souls. She had looked deep into Zuko's eyes and she had not seen evil in him. It was a relief, and she had known at that point that his good side under his hard exterior was worth searching for. And she had found and uncovered it, though slowly. She sighed contently as she looked at him. He was nothing like his father and she was glad.

She loved him all the more for that, knowing the man he would become would be someone she would want to be with for the rest of her life. She would help him with the troubles he would come across when Fire Lord; help him sort through the mess Ozai had left for him. She wished there was a way for Ozai to see how much people detested him, how much he was hated and feared. All that damage, death and destruction that he caused. Ozai would pay dearly for his actions, she would see to that. She would do everything in her power to help Aang win—and she hoped Ozai would suffer a long and painful death. He deserved to be consumed by the fire that he commanded, he needed to have his own power turned against him and slowly burn to death. She couldn't let him have the satisfaction of killing himself, no she couldn't. She remembered a saying someone once told her. _You play with fire; you're gonna get __**burned**_

_Don't be so greedy_

_A dollar's a penny to you_

_When hearts are beating_

_Say what you want 'em to do_

_Wasting away... I see you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you_


	9. Listen to Your Heart

A/N- Yes, I'm back from my 10 day vacation; sorry about the wait, folks. I did bring paper and pen along, though, so I wrote some stories on the car trip to South Carolina. (I believe it was like a 7 hour drive, it was nighttime and we got lost looking for the right place, so I had tons of time to write) This was the story I wrote, taking up a few hours of my time. I think it came out nicely, though I'm not sure about the ending. My romance endings are getting redundant, sorry. Ugh, I'll leave the ending and figure out new ones for new chapters.

And yes, this is the old clichéd Zutara, sorry about not doing different characters. I promise the next few chapters will be about different characters, like Azula, Ozai, Aang, Toph and Sokka. Maybe I'll even do something with Mai or Ty Lee; because I'm all up for maybe doing a Ty Lee/Sokka thing.

* * *

**Listen to Your Heart**

He was over in the clearing, away from trees and other things quick to catch fire. She watched from a distance as he moved gracefully through the movements, yet still looking powerful at the same time. He went through a cycle of fire kicks and punches, the fire never quite escaping from his grasp. She watched breathlessly as he demonstrated moves she had never seen before; ones that showed fire as neither savage nor destructive, as she had always thought fire to be. For a moment she was lost in the beauty and all thoughts cleared from her head.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, brilliant yellow and orange hues lighting up the sky. There was silence in the clearing except for the occasional grunt from the firebending teen or the sound of fire being let from his fists and feet. The girl was silently and secretly watching him from behind a wide tree or so she thought. He was very perspective of his surroundings, from the rising sun to the stillness of the forest near him, even when in deep concentration that was required for the difficult firebending moves he was doing.

Her appearance had not escaped him; he had known she was following him a few moments after he left camp early in the morning. He knew that she had been curious about where he went every morning and knew that she would eventually follow him. He was right and surprisingly, he found that he didn't mind her presence. Normally he hated anyone watching him train, but he reacted to her differently.

As he went through punches and kicks, he briefly saw her in the darkness, a growing smile on her beautiful face. A weird feeling stirred in his chest and he felt temporarily lightheadedness that passed when he pushed his moments up a notch to escape the feeling. Normally he went off in the morning to escape the confines of the group he was now in, to be alone and to train; but this morning it had been for a new purpose as well.

This morning he had wanted time to think. He had needed to sort out his mixed feelings and confusion, mostly having to do with _her_. Lately, whenever he was around her, he started getting this weird feeling. One look into her cerulean eyes and he was lost, trapped forever in their swirling waters. At first he had thought he was sick or was getting sick; that he wasn't getting the feeling from her, it was just from being sick and would go away; but now he was finally starting to think differently.

He had never had the feeling before; had never felt that way, so it confused him. When he had privately asked his uncle about it, Iroh had smiled and had said, "Oooo. I knew it would happen sometime and I had seen hints of it happening, but I never knew it would happen so soon. Congratulations, Zuko!" Then Iroh had refused to continue, smiling mysteriously and saying that Zuko would find out for himself what was happening, reassuring Zuko that he was most definitely _not_ sick, ("Or at least in the way you think," Iroh had said) that Zuko was perfectly healthy and had nothing to worry about. Zuko had still been confused and it wasn't until he sorted out his feelings and confusion that he realized what was happening to him. He couldn't believe it when he finally concluded what was happening to him, though. It just didn't make _sense_, though it was happening anyway. He was falling for her.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

She would have watched him longer, but she suddenly heard the sounds of the morning starting back at their camp, from the noises her brother made as he woke up, to Toph talking to Aang. The one particular sound that broke her out of her reverie was the sound of Sokka screaming, either from a bad dream or from the fact that his breakfast was not ready. She had not cooked or prepared breakfast before she had followed the firebender and she was pretty sure that none of the others knew how to prepare or cook food for breakfast.

She jumped at the sound of Sokka's scream and headed back toward camp, forgetting to be silent, as she was occupied with her confused thoughts and feelings. She didn't notice as the one she had been watching stopped his training and followed her, watching her stumble through the forest. Both were preoccupied with their respective thoughts, neither knowing that they were the center of the other's thoughts.

Katara stumbled along, almost falling flat on her face after tripping over a protruding tree branch. She was just so confused that she couldn't see straight. Recently she had been acting differently, mostly in the presence of _him_. She just couldn't shake the unusual feeling she felt when his gold eyes stared into her blue ones. She shook it off, thinking she might have eaten some rotten berries or something, but it kept coming back.

She couldn't like _him_, the _Fire Prince_, no she couldn't. Not even if he _was_ on their side now and was teaching Aang firebending. It just couldn't be. Even when she finally accepted that she liked him; liked him more than you liked a friend or ally; she tried to brush away her feelings, for they could never be. As much as she hated to acknowledge it, she knew that she was just a Water Tribe peasant and that he was Prince of the Fire Nation. She argued that he was banished and now a refugee from the Fire Nation, but a little voice inside her head said that he would still most likely become fire lord when Ozai died, because she didn't think Azula would be able to take the crown if the fire nation was defeated in the war. The Fire Nation would need a strong and kind leader able to keep peace among the nations and help fix all of the destruction and problems the Fire Nation caused among the other nations.

Yet she still insisted to herself that their relationship would never work, even if he liked, or even loved, her back. For she now knew that she loved him, probably had for awhile, but she didn't think her feelings would ever be returned, though she hoped she was wrong. Through all their arguments, when they tossed insults around, she wondered if he really thought of her as "a water tribe peasant, water wench, water nation scum" among other names he called her. _"Am I just an annoying and irritating peasant to him?"_ she thought sadly, quickening her pace as their little make-shift camp came into view.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

He stopped as he saw her walking into the camp. He didn't really think of it as "their" camp, because he didn't really feel like he belonged. He always felt like an outsider. With a sad smile, he stopped a ways away from the camp because he knew that he couldn't come into camp at the same time as she did, for it would look like they had been out doing something _together _and he really didn't want to deal with that. Though a small voice in his mind told him that he _wished_ that they had been doing something together, instead of what had really happened. He ignored that voice, along with the feeling that came with it, and consorted to watch the group from a safe distance while continuing to sort out his thoughts.

He just couldn't get her out of his head, try as he might. He had fallen so hard. He almost hated her for making him feel this way, so weak and unable to control his feelings, but knew he didn't. He couldn't; he loved her too much, as much as it pained him to admit it. But they could never be; he doubted that she felt the same about him. No, she _hated_ him; she thought of him as a spoiled brat of a Prince, an arrogant jerk, and had told him so. He didn't care that she was a Water Tribe peasant; he loved her so much more for it. She had had a loving family and his nation had torn her family apart, murdering her mother along with many others, many other mothers and other people of the world. How could she love _him_?

He tore his eyes away from the campsite and walked toward a nearby stream. He sat down by its banks and brought his face close to the water, splashing his face, its coldness startling him out of his thoughts. He sat there for a few minutes, staring at his reflection. He grimaced, seeing the ugly, daily reminder of who he was, who his father was and what his father had done to him. What he would do to other people if he did this to his _son_. The pinkness of the scar was reflected in the water, his permanently disfigured face staring back at him. His face contorted into an ugly grimace before he slapped the reflection, water spraying him as he turned away. He was a monster, someone no one would ever love. He thought of her beautiful tanned face, bright blue eyes and for a minute thought he was hallucinating when she suddenly was there, right before his eyes, _for __real_.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

When she had gotten to camp, her brother had instantly asked where she had been. She had told him that she had taken a walk to clear her head, which was partly true. Iroh had looked suspicious when he looked over and saw his nephew's empty sleeping bag, but didn't say anything, so neither did she. No one else had commented either, accepting her lie with requests for breakfast, which she had complied. Breakfast had been done and eaten and Zuko still was nowhere to be seen. She had volunteered to go look for him, getting suspicious looks from Iroh and Sokka, a confused look from Aang and an amused expression from Toph, but she dismissed them. She had walked out of camp, looking for him, wandering back to the place she had found him training early that morning. He had not been there, but she had heard splashing noises from nearby. She had walked toward the noises to find Zuko splashing his face with water then looking down at the water, probably at his reflection. When she had almost gotten close enough to see his reflection, he had turned around, looking at her. Now here she was, looking into his striking gold eyes and searching their depths for answers.

She could see that he wanted to look away, but was not one to back down.

"What?" He snarled, "Am I so ugly that you cannot bear to look away?"

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

"No, you're not ugly," she said softly, staring straight into his eyes, utmost sincerity washing off her.

"I don't need your pity!" he said, finally breaking the spell by looking away. She grabbed his face softly with her one hand, turning his face toward her and looked deeply into his eyes, searching them.

"It isn't pity, Zuko, it's the truth. You're not ugly; you're not a monster," she answered softly. She was answered by an intake of breath from Zuko (How did she know he thought he looked like a monster?) but he didn't reply to her, instead leaving her with silence. She took the time to look deeper into his eyes. At that moment, she saw deep into his soul and saw what he truly felt. She saw much pain from his past and knew what it was about, as he had told her all about his past barely just the day before. Though she hadn't been able to talk to him about it, as he had ran off before she could say anything and had avoided her for the rest of the day.

His past scarred him deeper than the scar that covered his left eye and ear, the scar that his father had given him without mercy. She knew that Zuko always hid his feelings and was reluctant to show them, but now they were clearly expressed on his face and she felt his pain. Her gaze softened at the pain in his face and searched his eyes for other emotions. She found sadness and depression from the loss of his mother and loss of love from his father. Not yet discouraged, she looked deeper, her deep blue eyes paralyzing him as she stared into his golden eyes. What she found was not what she expected, because she hadn't thought it would be there. In fact, she had deeply doubted she would ever find that in his eyes, much less directed toward _her_. Katara finally realized that it was time to stop listening to her head and mind in times like this and start listening to her heart.

"Will this help tell you what I think?" She asked, never giving him time to answer for she put her other hand on his other cheek and brought her face to his, placing her lips on his. He was surprised for a moment, but responded eagerly when her lips stayed on his. All his doubts disappeared in that one kiss and he smiled before deepening the kiss. Katara smiled as well, remembering the look of love for her in his eyes.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_


	10. Chasing Cars

A/N- This is progressively becoming my favorite song ever; and I'm moving on from just listening to All-American Rejects songs to listening to just Grey's Anatomy soundtrack songs. And this, being one of my favorites works I found to work well for Avatar as well as a song. So ta-da! A song fic was born!

* * *

**Chasing Cars**

She stumbled through the undergrowth, softly cursing every time she tripped. The forest seemed to be never-ending, torturing her with its maze of trees, stumps, vines and branches. Maybe going that way hadn't been the _brightest_ idea after all…

_(Flashback)_

"_Are you saying that it's __my__ fault?"_

_"No, I'm just saying that if you hadn't been playing with your 'magic water', we wouldn't be in this situation."_

"_So it's my fault then."_

"_Well, now tha-"_

"_Well, since I'm so unwanted around here; I'll just leave and solve all of your problems." Her tone gave way from its sarcastic start to one of anger and hurt. She turned away quickly, hoping they couldn't see her tears. She had to be strong._

_She then had grabbed her things and stalked off, not bothering to say anything more to anybody. If they wanted her gone so badly, she'd go off by herself where she wasn't such a bother to everyone. It was on impulse and completely ridiculous, but she was seething mad and it made her feel a bit better to be in charge of the situation for once. She knew it was stupid, but she wasn't about to back down after all that._

_So she had headed off in the direction of the forest, not once daring to look back. She knew what all of their expressions would be; she didn't need to see them. Her brother's smirking face was the first thing that popped into her head, taunting her with his self-righteousness. He thought he was so smart, so high and mighty…oh did she want to rub the smirk off his face. He was positive that she would come back, just like she had done every other time. He thought he was always right, knew everything there was to know, and everybody else didn't. But yes, he believed she would come back crawling on her knees, begging him for forgiveness._

_She stiffened at this, and started walking faster. She would __not__ let him win; she would __not__ let him be right…_

_(End Flashback)_

She stumbled through a few more branches, nearly tripping on a stump half-hidden with fallen leaves and branches. She swore that she would be lucky to get out of the place alive, much less without any scratches, bruises or cuts. She wouldn't be surprised if she twisted an ankle in the forest.

She tripped again, this time falling down hard on her foot, mainly her ankle. She let out a few choice words as she fell to the ground. She just _had_ to think that she wouldn't be surprised if she twisted an ankle in the forest.

She dug through her bag, looking for her water pouch, only to remember that she had dropped it back by the river by their camp. It would be no help to her now.

She looked around her, trying to see or even hear a stream nearby. She wouldn't get far on her swollen ankle. She strained her ears for a sound of water rushing or even trickling, and was relieved when she heard the familiar sound, though it was faint. She went through her bag again, this time producing a set of bandages. Until she got to wherever the water was; they would have to do. She wrapped her ankle well enough to be able to limp on it until she got to the source of water.

It was a stream, she found out when she got close enough, and there was barely enough water for it not to dry up in a drought; but it was water all the same, and at this point she was going to take what she could get. She submerged her hands in the water, slowly bringing them to her hurt ankle, which glowed for a minute, the swelling slowly disappearing before her eyes. Once she was done, she stood up and tested it, finding that it would be fine as long as she was careful and didn't trip again.

She gathered up her supplies and started walking again, this time being careful to not trip over anything.

_We'll do it all _

_Everything _

_On our own _

Soon enough, though; her persistence was rewarded when she spotted a patch of grass, signaling the end of the forest. She quickened her pace, forgetting about her newly healed ankle, and was almost running when she burst through the undergrowth into the open grassland. She was reminded of it instantly, though, when she stopped for a minute to take in the sight of the beauty before her, and was brought back to her senses with its twinges of pain. She fingered her ankle gently before standing up again, walking forward continuously until the hill came into sight.

She hadn't remembered it as a large hill, but it looked huge all the same after her episode with the forest and then her ankle. She walked cautiously up the hill, her pace increasing as she neared the top. She admired the view for a bit before spotting him at one corner of it, almost waiting for her.

He was half lying down in the grass with his back turned to her, staring off into the distance. She was about to say something, the words flying out of her mouth forgotten when he spoke instead.

"It was the last straw this time, huh?"

She stood there in shock for a minutes; unable to find her voice. She found her mouth opening and closing again in response to him. Apparently he could read her mind as well as her footsteps, for he began to speak again, voicing the answer to her thoughts.

"You're very loud when you're angry, y'know."

She put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him, momentarily forgetting he couldn't see her. She had just escaped a know-it-all brother, a treacherous forest and a twisted ankle and now she had to deal with his smart remarks?

"Oh really?" She responded sarcastically, unwilling to explain anything to him.

"Yes," he continued, "You make a lot of noise. All the stomping and huffing must have scared the animals a mile away. What happened this time?"

Apparently he was going to ask anyway. Well, she just wouldn't give him a straight answer. Two could play this game.

"What happened to _you_?" She shot back.

"I just needed some alone time, that's all."

She looked at him, amused. Or rather, his back, for he still hadn't turned around.

"Your uncle bugging you?"

"_He won't_ _leave me alone_. For spirit's sake, I'm almost seventeen and he still treats me like a little kid."

_We don't need _

_Anything _

_Or anyone _

Her expression softened. They were back into their routine, a play they had parts in. She responded with mother-like tendency, keeping to the script.

"You know, he's just trying to help you. He cares for you deeply and doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Too late." He responded bitterly, the memory of the Agni Kai and later, his banishment; afresh in his mind.

She looked at him, instantly concerned, but he never turned.

She couldn't find words to console him, and as such, remained silent. Neither spoke for awhile, the silence lingering. But the unspoken words hung in the air around, speaking volumes.

She broke the silence first, dropping her bag and plopping down on the ground next to him, responding with a dejected sigh,

"Like completely and utterly sucks right now."

"Tell me about it." He muttered, which got a laugh for her. The laugh quickly died, though, as she was reminded of everything that had happened, both in her life and his.

"Sometimes I think that this is just one big game that we're all forced to play; a game that I just don't know the rules of."

"If _you_ don't the rules of the game, where does that leave the rest of us? You're the one who's got it all figured out, her life set out before her in a perfect little line."

She sat up and turned toward him.

"My life is _perfect_?"

"Yes, you with your caring brother and your precious little Avatar. And that little blind girl with you as well, all of them ready to fight with you until the end."

She laid back down and turned the opposite direction of him, mumbling into the grass, "My life isn't as perfect as you think. I've got problems too and I know they seem small compared to other people's" she added as she heard him about to protest the 'problems' part. "But they're problems I have to deal with, a lot that I don't have the answers to." She paused. "Especially since everybody thinks that I have all the answers," she added as an afterthought.

"But you know what?" She asked, not expecting an answer from him. "Through all this, through everything that has happened; I've hung on to one thing, something that has helped me stick it out, carry on until the end. And that," she said, turning toward him, "is the fact that _I'm not alone_. Even when it seems like it, seems like I'm lost and alone in the world without anybody at all. There's always been somebody and there always will be. No one is alone in the world, _no one_." He made no response so she continued.

"You're not alone, Zuko, remember that."

She sat up and leaned her back against his, to which he responded tensely to at first, but soon relaxed into.

The people from two different nations named Zuko and Katara faded into oblivion there atop the hill and they became just a boy and a girl, all their troubles floating away.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _


End file.
